


The Correspondent Exchange

by aMoxgirl, sociallyshield (aMoxgirl)



Series: Correspondent Exchange [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/sociallyshield
Summary: She is a high school girl trying to make the most out of her senior year. Sweet and native to a point- doing her best to be a good girl! The homebody that likes to bake and write to a strange man that she knows nothing about!He is damaged! A soldier that has lost way to much- gave up everything good in his life! His brothers needed an out more than four years ago so they parted ways. Then he was captured and tortured in the tunnels under the Forgotten City!Now time has connected them, a correspondent exchange that was never meant to be!





	The Correspondent Exchange

**The Correspondent Exchange**

_August 2014_

Its senior year and Liana Gilbert wants to do a ‘fun’ single senior project. There is a list that is passed around, its first come first serve and she knows right from jump street she will ultimately pick one of the ‘less’ popular suggestions. It’s not until that night when she is talking to her mom about the options that she decides.

Cause it’s the first time her mom tells her the story of just **how** her parents met. She had always wondered how it had happened, but after her father is killed in the line of duty overseas Liana never had the heart to question her mom.

Now sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for the cookies she along side her mom had baked did the story come to pass. Her mom’s cognac brown eyes were brimming with happiness as she re-tells the story, “You know your father was eight years older than me, and my father didn’t approve of me marrying a service man at such a young age!” Humming at this part she knew how her grandfather had felt about her dad, but in the end her grandfather had allowed the marriage to take place.

Her mom laughed lightly and continued, “I met your father through a news article, you could say! He had just returned home from the war and was the local returning hero, the paper wanted to run with the story and at the time I was the personal assistant to the chief journalist!” There was a pause followed by a sweet sad smile, “the moment our eyes connected I knew he was the one for me! It didn’t matter I was only twenty and mid-way through college, I fell in love instantly with him!”

Fascinated with the story Liana could only listen in awe as her mom spoke of the trials both her parents had to overcome to come together. The strength that both her parents shown must have taken so much courage that it brought tears to her eyes. It made her proud to be their daughter, and sort of lifted the negative feelings she had about the military.

Not that she hates the men and women that served, but with the loss of her father when she younger she had shielded herself the best she could from the pain, she had blamed the Army. Native, and at nine she supposed she had every right to feel that way. But once she got older, she had understood, didn’t like it- but come to understand it better.

So, as she laid in bed later that night she decided on her senior project, one that at first seemed childish and silly but she wondered if there was a underneath reason the program existed? That maybe, just maybe that there was someone how there needing something that someone like her could provide?

* * *

 

It struck her odd in the passing weeks that followed that she had to write essays and take odd assessments to be qualified to participate in her chosen project.

She had mentioned her concerns to her guidance counselor and was told that given any number of circumstances there might be rules and regulations that had to be followed.

In the end she got ‘accepted’ for a better lack of words into the program; the actually letter she had received was from the U.S. Army, on official stationery to her utter surprised it went into a little bit more detail than the packet from her school had given her and understood at once that this was more than just a simple correspondence exchange- it was in fact a program!

The essays and assessments suddenly made better sense; who knew who she would end up with? Or where? The far East was still in chaos; she remembered the summer between her freshman and sophomore years there had been a POW camp discovered somewhere in a desert. A dozen or so American MIA soldiers had been rescued and returned to American soil.

Glancing back down to the name of her correspondences name she smiled at all the things she was about to learn from him!

  _First Lieutenant Jonathan D. Moxley_

Saying his name gives her goosebumps and makes her shiver in pure delight.

* * *

 

It’s a Friday night, two days after getting the Army’s acceptances letter does  she attempts to write up her first letter, a process that takes her well into the early morning hours; but she is pleased ….

 

_Salutations Lt. Moxley_

_I am finding myself unsure on exactly how to start this letter. I suppose some of it stems from being the one to go first. They always say that’s the hardest part, right?! The need to make a good impression and be well received is first and fourth most, but most importantly I only wish to be of some kind of service to you._

_I must admit that when I signed up for the program, my school didn’t have a lot of information available for me understand correctly just what these correspondences would entail? Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you need?_

_I understand I am allowed to send small ‘care packages’ to a certain degree and am happy to offer any sort of ‘home’ I can send!_

_I suppose I can start with telling you a little bit about myself!_

_I am currently a senior in high school – but I suppose you knew that much already! I am Honor Roll student that gets a little too much flak from her best friend about not doing the typical ‘high school’ stuff. I am pretty much a straight narrow kind of girl, I love to read, baking (I will send some bake goods if you like?), and being a homebody._

_This is the first time (well since I can remember) dealing with anyone in the military, my dad served! I am unsure if it matters but I feel like its part of the reason ‘why’ I got accepted into the program. My dad having been ex-army and all._

_Until recent I always appreciated and respected for what you do, but I distanced myself away from the services, I guess. I suppose I was being native and childish and for that I am truly sorry!_

_I hope to learn a lot from our exchange; and truth be told maybe heal some from it! That’s why I think its important from me to be here for someone, even if it’s just in words!_

_(laughs- I totally got off track didn’t I!?)_

_Let’s see some more things about me? I am from Montana, Draven Creek to be exact! I am an only child- I have a big family though. Lots of cousins to hang with, one of Aunt’s owns a horse farm and I enjoy riding in the summer time. Not always though, like I said I am a big homebody!_

_I am super short, just little over five foot- full of sass (just like my Mama)_

_I will be eighteen in November and I am not sure how I feel about that? I hear the adulting thing is super hard to do? It’s not something I am looking forward to, at all!_

_Am I allowed to ask about you? Like why did you sign up for the Army in the first place? I know there was a draft not long ago, were you a victim of it? My dad signed up on his own, he was some kind of Sergeant, I think. He served eleven years; I think. I don’t remember him much._

_I know I can’t ask where you are so instead, I will say I hope this letter finds you in good spirits and healthy!_

_Anyways, are there any comforts I can include into the care packages? Like your favorite cookies or any other bake good? Paperbacks? I would offer smokes (my cousins’ idea) but I just wished you good health so… ^^_

_Again Lt. Moxley I hope this letter find you well and please believe me when I say thank you for all you do in keeping us safe!!!_

_Your Truly,_

_Liana Gilbert_

* * *

 

It would be the following Monday before the letter is dropped off, it would be near Thanksgiving before she received a response!

* * *

 

It was mid-October when Lieutenant Jonathan D. Moxley received his back log of mail. His current post was so mobile that a regular mail call would have been impossible.

That and there was a little fact that his shield brothers were back in his life; _more like ruining my life_ , was the repeating thought that plagued him daily.

Reigns and Rollins were both CW 5’s now, neither commented on the fact that he of all people now out ranked them. There had been questioning looks six months ago when the General re assigned them together again. Rollins he could tell was holding back his questions, and for that he was thankful.

He had spent two years in hell; and surviving everything after that to earn his new rank. The hell of a desert had cost him part of his sanity, his platoon, and lastly his marriage.

When him and Cassidy (the only other member of the original squad) were rescued and he had finally made it back home to Vegas, he had found that his wife of only five years had gave up hope that he would be found, let alone found alive, and moved on.

Jon, or rather Dean to his close friends, couldn’t begrudge her for moving on, not when she was happily ‘married’ to another man and was expecting their second child together. The courts had in the end annulled their marriage, making it like it never happened- not knowing that the thought of Renee had been what kept him alive those two God awful years in his desert prison.

But that was two years ago, he had gone to ‘therapy’ as required- showed no signs of PTSD thusly rewarded a new rank, a new platoon that included his former brothers, and lastly a trip back to the hellish desert he had just escaped from.

_One-way ticket Johnny Boy_

There it was, a small tick of a conscience that formed in the back of his head during his first trip to what Cassidy and he called the “ _The Devil’s Playground”_  

Until a week ago he was sure that his brothers were simply been polite in not mentioning his attitude for this hellish place, and everything else that simply hung in the air. Then somewhere in between Roman talking about the birth of his boys and Seth talking about finally asking Becky of all women to marry him he came to understand his brothers didn’t know.

They didn’t know that four years ago when they jointly decided to ask for the disbandment of the Shield that his life had went down the shitter. Then in that four-year span he had lost everything that was most precious to him.

His freedom, his soul, his heart, his god damn wife- sighing he plopped himself down in his chair and rubbed at his tired baby blue eyes.

Suddenly his office door swung open and his brothers stormed in. Cocking his head to the side he blinked in confusion- Roman was pissed, his walk and his stance gave it away. Seth was biting worriedly at his lower lip but his eyes held a fire in them. Moaning Jon simply asked, “Yes Gentlemen?”

There was a snort that followed behind them, glancing behind them Jon noticed Cassidy standing at the ready on the door. _Interesting!_ The gesture wasn’t lost on Jon, Orange Cassidy was blocking any and all outside interference to whatever his brothers were bringing to his table.

It was Seth that spoke first, “Cassidy says you’re the only that allowed in the tunnels under the Forgotten City!” Jon couldn’t stop the hiss that escaped, that one statement had the power to ignite the rage that was buried within. The look must have showed either through his facial expressions or his eyes because it was Cassidy that spoke airy, “NtK LT” the words once said was like pouring gasoline onto a fire.

Roman rounded on the other man and was ready to do some major damage, Jon saw where this was going and snapped out quickly, “Chief Warrant Officer Reigns you will check yourself at my door!” He watched as Roman wheeled back around to him, noticed Seth blinked then shifted uncomfortably.

Lowing his voice even more he spoke, “Staff Sergeant Cassidy you will watch yourself while you’re under my command, understood!” He watched as Orange Cassidy stiffened and then saluted but remained on guard at the door. He chuckled at the wide eyes at his brothers and stood up and made his way to Cassidy only coming to stop in front of him. “Orange….” At his name the other man made eye contact with him and interrupted, per given permission… “You forget _who_ your talking to LT.” Smirking Jon laughed outright, “I haven’t forgotten anything you brat!”

The younger man smiled and relaxed his stance, “Mission always comes first LT but you forget….” Jon knew where this was going and he nipped it in the bud, “Now who’s forgetting who your talking to?” The younger man beamed at him with a laugh but it was Seth that snapped.

“This is fucking great that you two are so tight and all but I need access to those tunnels!” Nodding his head to the door Jon dismissed his Staff Sergeant and made his way back to his chair at his desk.

His eye glancing over the build up of mail in the center of it. Noticing an envelope marked…

_Montana????_

But he pushed the thought out of his head, deal with the elephant in the room first, sighing he plopped back into the wooden chair and cringed as the wood hit his back. He leveled his stare on the youngest of the shield brothers and spoke evenly, “Seth I don’t know what hell of crazy notion you got in your head but the tunnels are off fucking limits, understood! Any tech mojo you want to work above ground is yours; I won’t- haven’t leashed you like that but don’t press me on the tunnels!” Seth gaped at him, Roman narrows his eyes.

_Battle on LT…._

He patiently waited for the next round. It didn’t take long and the hit was hard and low, from Roman of all people! “Does this have something to do with the POW camp that was held under the Forgotten City?” The question when asked is soft and quiet but there is a measured look in his big brothers’ eyes that Jon can’t meet.

_Seth 0 - You 1, Roman wins the war Johnny Boy!_

The feeling of a thousand ants marching under his skin back and more than ever he does want out of this fucking desert. The need to find a stiff drink and a hot willing woman to get lost in is over charging, anything he thinks to forget that his brothers actually _want_ to go down into the **hell** that was his home for two fucking years. But this is Roman and Jon knows that there is no getting out of it. But he still tries, “Let the dead rest in peace Ro- whatever relay Seth has thought of can be worked out without disturbing those who rest in that hell!”

The words out soft but Jon knows that his brothers know better.

_No man or woman left behind…_

That was their motto and to Jon it was gospel!

When he was freed, he stayed behind until every last soldier remains were picked up and took home! Every bone passed through his hands…. Though Orange Cassidy’s and he hoped his brothers never discover that fact.

* * *

 

It was three days later as they sat around the canteen picking at their meals did his brothers get suspicious of him. Cassidy was sitting with them; Roman was still on the fence with liking him and Jon was almost fed up with the whole situation.

_It’s petty as fuck!_

He was sure Orange was simply doing whatever he could to annoy Roman and odd enough Roman was falling for it. It never occurred to him that the thing was over him, that Roman felt as if Orange was trying to step up and be his **big** brother and _protect_ him!

Then suddenly Orange snaps the green foil package off his tray and stands up, eyes shifting- shoulders stiff and walks over to another soldier then another. Jon watches this for about five minutes before Seth comments, “your boy is strange!” at that Roman pipes in “when it comes to food you think he nor Dean has eaten in years!” Jon freezes.

Cassidy’s bizarre behavior suddenly makes sense, looking down at his own green wrapped dessert Jon feels his stomach roll. _Oatmeal fucking oatmeal_ and before he can stop it, “fucking shit!” His brothers look at him as if he has lost his head and he mutter’s, “I hate oatmeal!” Roman blinked and Seth gasps out, “since when? Renee still fix’s Canada homemade oatmeal, right?” Glancing at the innocent man Jon takes his fork and push’s the offending package away and mutters, “how in the hell would I know?” The words are so muttered and soft he hopes his brothers won’t hear but with Roman right next to him that’s an impossible dream, “Uce, how do you mean you don’t know?” Snapping cause, he feels cornered and suddenly very alone. “Maybe you should ask her husband or her one year old, how the fuck am I suppose to know what the woman fix’s for breakfast these days?”

At that he grabs his tray, stands up- dumps his trash and makes his way to his office.

Sitting down in his chair he blindly rubs his face before he starts to go through the mail that’s piled up on his desk. There is a letter from his therapist stating that she has in fact gotten that correspondence program up and running, and has cashed in on his promise that if she got it approved, he would participate as ‘on the field’ therapy.

Its an hour later when he opens the letter from Montana!

**Author's Note:**

> The Correspondent Exchange is a start to a AU that has rumbled around in my head for a while! Times, places, and events are not always real.


End file.
